onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurdo Pirates Fan Story
Kurdo Pirates Fan Story Welcome This will be where i post story info on the crew i will try and write this whenever i can but it will take a long time to right some of these chapters but let us Begin. Chapter 1: Drawing into a Sniper. Sanshoo Pov I Shuffled the Deck of cards waiting for someone to step up and challenge him to the game of cards. No one ever wanted to play him as in the last 326 Matches anyone has played with him, They Lost. They were not always fair games yes, But it was business Sanshoo needed the funds to lavish himself. "Looks like no match again," Sanshoo got up ready to leave as he saw a Yellow haired fellow approach him a rifle strapped on his back. "I heard about you "Salamander" Sanshoo. I heard you are a champion card player. So how about a round?", The man said raising an eye as he sat down at the table with Sanshoo. Sanshoo Turned his Gaze onto the man "If you heard so much about me you are aware that if you play a game of cards with me you will lose correct?" I sneered shuffling the deck my eyes locked with the man. "You seem to be sure i will lose, If you think you will win why don't we put down all our money we have on us right now and see who comes out on top?" The man said putting down about 5 Million Beri from his bag. I Took this as an Insult Sitting down "Well I'm up for that but i think the other should owe the same amount back and as i have 65 Million Beri on me you would own me that much." I Said confident the man would back down from this foolish Pursuit. The man sat down putting his hand out to shake "Good deal." The room was sliced as they turn they starting to whisper as they began to bet on who would win. The game they would play was a game made famous a couple years back where a player would draw 3 cards from there deck. They put down 2 of those numbers and whoever had the two highest numbers one those cards. First player to have no cards in his deck would lose. There was 30 cards in each deck one of each number from 1-10. Sanshoo pulled three cards from his deck looking at them his eye locked on the sniper. I Drew into a 6,7 and 4 and of course I wanted to play hard putting down my 6 and 7 as he had double 8 which surprised me he taking the cards and putting the four to the bottom of his deck we both drawing 2 new cards. 8,9,4 for me. This kid seem to go lucky might as well crush him, I Put down the 8 and 9 and was surprised when he put down 2 9 once again taking my cards. "Your a pretty good shuffler you seem to know your deck quite well." I said looking down annoyed, "Nonetheless you will lose in a moment or two." Hoku Pov This Sanshoo i know his game plan i seen enough of him to know what is going down. He will folds cards around he knows every card in order already that why he is so cocky. But i got a supirse for him, I know he puts his cards in the Same order every single time. Not many people catch on since no plays him but he got a rotation for every month. This is my chance to get big 65,000,000 Beri all i got to do is not mess up this game. After a couple of rounds i got him down to about 10 cards in his deck and i knew what the next 10 where. The Crowd was silent probley cause the Champ was getting his ass wooed by a nobody at this game. It took me a long 12 months of watching but i got this guy pattern he can't beat me. In a match if we jumped in i would lose but i'm not like that, I been watching waiting for this chance. He flipped into a good combo of his 8,10 his last 10 and 8 but I had nothing to counter that combo but i knew this. I put down my 2 ones letting him take them, I stuff his deck with crap once i get rid of his big cards it is over. He pulled out 2 sevens and i gave him a 1 and 2 letting him take more cards as i drew into some good cards. "Looks like Lady luck finally caught up to you." Sanshoo Sneered licking his lips. He flipped into a 6 and 5 but i had a 6 and 6 waiting in the wings for him taking his cards. I knew this was the moment i needed to watch. One of the cards slightly bend as he flipped it to the top of the deck with surprising speed faster then a normal eye to see, But not mine. This is how he won losing games, He flipped where his cards would be but i knew he put his 10 on top. I also knew he had to have a 9 in his hand, I had 2 10's....I placed them down as he placed his 10 and 9. "Looks like Lady luck has caught up with you Sanshoo." I said taking the cards putting them in the bottom of my deck..for here it was downhill. Sanshoo Pov 2 I can't Believe it, I can't win anymore. This punk beat him. I gripped the pistol in my Pocket, I just shoot him when the games ends, Dead men can't Take money. I waited as he began to slowly take my cards, He knew my order right left and center didn't matter if i changed the order he had the counter. The Game came to an end as the crowd was in shock. The one guy who bet on Hoku pulling about 15 million beri a troll like face on his goofy brow. "We got a cheat." I said looking around the room "You all know i can't be beat." The crowd looked in shock but them some of them stepped up to Hoku they punching there first together. "Yah Sanshoo can't lose this guy must be a rat." Hoku Retorted locking eyes with me "I never cheat, In fact your the cheat my Friend." The Crowd began to howler as Hoku keep speaking "He changes where his cards are mid game when he is losing you all can't see it since your eye sight is dull. I Looked in Shock he seem to know my gig i got to end this now. I Bursted up pulling a pistol but before my hand was even reached my pocket I felt a gun against my head. Hoku Pov 2 I pressed the pistol into his head looking at him "I suggest we end this peacefully I've got no instrit blowing your head off." The Crowd backed away as I smirked i got him on the ropes. I Felt the Gun get blown out of my hands something covering my field of vizon, A Leg? I ducked under it as i saw the stone wall behind me break collapse...Who the hell did that? I Looked up seeing a Woman standing before me, my god she is an angel? No, She is beautiful but not that sexy let be realistic here. She just tried to lop my head off but i heard a voice "Your a pretty good card player Mr....." Sanshoo scratched his chin. I retorted "Hoku." Taigu Every time i swear I need to save the idiot ass. Sanshoo I love him and all (as a friend not like you...you licky reader), but he goes around betting our money and losing it to some kid, No way in hell i'm going without a bath for another month. I heard sanshoo start a speech " I'm in Need of a right hand man maybe want to join me?" Oh, So i don't count right hand woman, OK Sanshoo....Just got to sulk in the corner after i punch your skull in. It came to me in that minute we been in this dump for a year pirate passing through sanshoo got a bounty, A Pirate crew. I Sprung up "Sanshoo...I got an idea." He turned "Yah what is it." He yelled back at me which just made me annoyed as I jumped over kicking him across the jaw into a wall "Don't Yell at me." I Retorted he slowly getting to his feet blood dripping down his face. "We should make a pirate crew." Sanshoo Pov 3 A pirate crew, That sounds really cool actually. I mean we could set sail, Kill marines, Get more crew mates and money...The second part sound dumb but Taigu would love it. This Hoku Kid could be a good fighter i mean he got a sniper, at the very least he can be canon fighter. "So kid if we form some pirate crew you like to join?" I said straching my chin. He just looked at me "I want my money." He said "I get your money but you join me i promise riches apon riches." The Crowd began to think and they realize what happened. "Hey..Sanshoo you are a cheap scape...Why your deck always the same order the past couple weeks." My Face turned purple..well guess violence works right now. I turned a bullet flying into one of the men's Chest. "Uh..Taigu Time for Plan B." I said as a man ran at me only for a bullet to hit him between the eyes from Hoku. "Is that a yes to join our crew." I said as he nodded. I ran forward kicking a man against the jaw as I grabbed another mans sword it folding into a plat piece of paper as it folded around the man trapping him. Taigu was spinning around kicking the men around into tables and walls as if they were little kid as the the rest were taken out by surprising Gun fire. The joint only held about 20 people at the moment and of course i already took down 3, Hoku got at least 3 and Taigu she probley got like 10...Yah everyone was already circling her trying to touch my Princess...I mean uh my Friend...taigu yah you heard nothing... "Looks like we kicked some major ass together." I said looking at Hoku and Taigu "I got a Ship we can use, lets head out i give you the money on the ship." Hoku nodded "You better or you be the next guy with a bullet between your eyes. And so...our Heros began there journey ready to take over the world....or at least not die in the first couple days. Chapter 2: Kamari Island , Land of the Lighting. Hoku Pov It has been a couple of weeks since we formed the Kurdo Pirates. We been going from Island from Island nothing really special occurring along the way. I'm of Course the only one on Deck as Taigu and Sanshoo are talking, Probley just one of Sanshoo Failed attempted to flirt with Taigu. I Spotted an Island on the Distance as i pull out my map to analyze which island it is, "Lets see this should be...Kamari island...." I Stated as a pulled out the Log post. Of course i don't understand how it works but it is good to have as i turned to yell "We got an Island Sanshoo!!!" I Saw Sanshoo and Taigu run up Before Sanshoo was swiftly kicked into a wall for an attempted "Hug" I would say. "From What i understand from the log post we going to be stuck here for a couple of days." Taigu Pov Finally, I can get off this dump of a ship. We been sailing for a couple of days i have to deal with Sanshoo constant flirting and Hoku, uh....Hokuness. Hoku he a special little case, its hard to explain, never mind. I Strolled off of the ship and a shop caught my eye right of away. I Entered the Shop Dragging Sanshoo with me, He is my Personal wallet. Anyone how were going to be shopping for a while, I can finally get some new clothes. Hoku Pov 2 I got off the ship and i saw something on the edge of my eye it looked like a marine? Before i could catch a second glance the man is gone. I need to follow this lead, marines in this town could be trouble. I took my Stuff running after the man. Its going to be tough to find him once i get into the crowds he probley just looking around no harm and looking for him i got no bounty, So he can't arrest me unless i began assaulting him or something. After a bit of running i caught up to him he with some marines as i began to listen in. "We been following those pirates for the past couple of days there log post should be messed up and they be stuck here for a couple of days." The man stated as he turned to his men "We Attack in.." Hoku heard something snap under my feet as the marines turned he running off before they could begin a chase as i heard foot steps behind me. Sanshoo Pov Well it looks like we finish shopping and i got the best pick up line ever but i got to wait until we get back on the ship. It will be a perfect...Is that..I Swear i just saw something, No I can see Hoku, What is he running from. I Turn to greet him as i saw a couple of marines behinds him as he nodded to Taigu as both turned running into the alley away as I pulled Hoku inside the marines running pass us...heading towards the ship. "Alright Hoku what did you do." I sighed, It better not be something stupid. He nodded "Some marines i think they know where here and we got to wait what 3 days for the log post to reset?" Hoku saided quite worried. "I think we can leave early..." I felt a hand slam onto my head "we can't just go to the next Island without the thing resetting." I sighed "Well we got to just drive into the ocean i sure we find an island." I shurgeed can't be that hard i took a couple of weeks of Navigator school and Failed it but still... I swear something smells, oh Crap. I could see a small flame covering our ship as I turned to the ship "Taigu you handle the guys on the ship, Hoku you said there were marines...how many?" Hoku turned "I would say 3 Dozen." I sighed "OK me and Hoku will Handle Them." I Turned with Hoku Sprinting to the Other Marines. Taigu Pov 2 I Ran up the ship as one marine was already in Sight he pulling a blade. Before he could swing i kicked him swiftly in the jaw sending him into the mast with a thud as 3 more marines popped out they firing at me with there rifles, as a flipped into the air landing behind them. I spun around on both hands kicking all 3 of them away as the one i kicked into the mass got onto his feet running at me. I lifted one of my legs pointing the steel end of my shoes at his chest "Mamushi Pisutoru" (Viper Pistol). I Sent my foot forward the steel toe stabbing into his chest after breaking his sword in two as he collapsed as i ran to blow out the fire. Hoku Pov 3 I ran forward as sanshoo began taking care of the marines folding there weapons with his devil fruit power as i sniped the men who attempted to ambush him. I could see the leader of the marines on a building his gun aimed at Sanshoo, So they got a sniper as well. I Took my Rifle aiming him as i waited, Focus and Patience...That is my Weapon. I saw him fire as i fired both bullets slamming into each other they landing around Sanshoo as the man reloaded as i did as well but this time i was going to make the first move. I fired as the bullet flew into the mans gun but he assumed it missed. He Pressed the trigger as a coughing like sound came form the gun as a i took my third shot the bullet hitting him between the eyes as he collapsed onto the stone roof blood covering it as i turned to Sanshoo "We got to move it." He nodded as we turned running off from the marines we heading towards our ship. "Taigu is the ship ready!" I Yelled as bullet wissed past us from the remaining marines. "It is damaged but she will sail." She Yelled as he leaped into the ship as we began to sail bullets landing in the hull of our ship. "We better hope this works." I Muttered as a cannon ball flew at our ship however Sanshoo used his devil fruit he grabbing the Ball of Iron folding it around him throwing it back at the next cannonball making an explosion. The marines slowed there fire as began to get father and father away, This time we got a break. (Sorry if this chapter is not as good did not have many ideas for it) Chapter 3: I choose you Kraku!!! ???? Pov I can see a ship yes, yes it looks ready to be bombed, yes just got to aim right and they will fall yes yes there will be bomb and a pop then the bodies will fly it will be amazing. Taigu Pov You know today is a nice day, No Marines, No Pirates and i got to take a shower for once without worring about being assaulted. I mean Sanshoo and Hoku have been working on some plans since were heading out towards the next island which is Some small island known for hordes of Gold. Don't really know the name though *As she Thinks the Ship shake violently as Water splash onto the ship.* What the Hell!!! "Uh Sanshoo Hoku did you feel that." Hoku spoke "Yah i found where it came form got my scope on the son of a bitch. I heard a couple of bullets go off and i turned going back to my day "Alright its taken care of." Hoku said as another Explosion occurred. Hoku Pov "I thought you took care of it" Taigu Screamed as i sighed putting my scope back on the thing. He had half of his head blow to smirtens but the wound just healed as he threw a bomb at his feet a giant explosion inguling my sight, unable to see what was ahead of me. Of Fuck..... Sanshoo Pov I turned my head for one sec and Hoku is flat on his ass he took a bomb head on, Whoever this is, He is Crazy to attack me. Wait what is that, I peer as a Mouse looking guy leaded out of the shadows throwing at least 4 bombs at me. I girp them as they pass my fingers they folding floating harmselly away as he pulled a shotgun off his back. He Fired at me but he never hit me i just fold around them. *As Sanshoo folded around them they exploded mid air sending him into wall as The Creatue Rushed at him about to slam a bomb right into his face* "Fuck." I Grunt as Flipped off the ground kicking him into the air as i did. He looked down throwing the bomb down at me as i leaped away the bomb going through the deck blowing up in Taigu room. "You Mother!!!!" I See Taigu leap from the bottom of the ship kicking the thing as he was in mid air throwing him into deck as i swear i see his neck spin around but he just turns throwing a bomb at Taigu which i uses my power to fold away. "Alright who the hell are you." I Grunt as he Snickers "I am the "Mad Bomber" Kraku and your about to..." As he was about to finsh he was axe-Kicked by Taigu sending him into the bottom of the ship. Kraku Pov I look at my wounds, Well there bad but they will heal. I get to my feet they healing rather quickly as throw more bombs at those 2 pesky pirates they avoiding them easily. No Matter, It seems one of them is a devil fruit user. I can try and sink the ship to...as i talking i get hit in the side with a bullet that sniper fellow back to his feet. Fuck, Well i think its time to get out of here. I leap up but as i'm about to run i feel a hand grasp around my neck "Why did you attack us." Sanshoo States Tighting my hold on my Very Imporant Windpipe. I make Weezing noises not out of omg i'm about to die but just to mock him. I don't think he relzies that i'm bascilly immortal. I see him get a smirk on his face as he dunks me into the sea water i begin to panick "Stop ok ok i've was doing it for fun please don't kill me." He looks down at me, "See it was not so hard." He threw me onto his ship "You join my crew." I looked at him Confused his crew mates lookign like they wanted to murder him more then me. "If i don't?" He looked at him. "I will put you into the sea and watch you try and swim like a dead puppy." He stated as i looked at him a smirk going on ym face "Alright i will join." Sanshoo Pov:2 I know there going to be mad at me but this guy is crazy. He like a mini Killer Robot that is also a mouse. We just throw him into a room of bad guys and he dies we live? Or maybe we all live which is nice too but he also looks kinda stupid to me, He probley easy to control. Sadly we got to dock the ship on a small island to repair, Yah Hopefully we don't run into trouble. For now we wait a week then we can set sail Agian Chapter 4: The Titan Dweller Category:Fanon Story